mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Leone
Rock Leone is Kyoya Tategami's Beyblade. the beast inside of it is a lion. It evolves into Fang Leone. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion It first appeared in episode 1, where Kyoya showed it to Gingka. In episode 2, It battled Storm Storm Pegasus, and managed to send it flying with Lion Gale Force Wall, but was defeated by Starblast Attack. Kyoya and Leone went through some harsh training in Wolf Canyon with Doji, in order for Kyoya to be able to defeat Gingka. It had a test run of its new powers in episode 9 against Flame Sagittario and Dark Bull, but ultimately lost yet again to Pegasus. Later, it was damaged by Dark Wolf. In episodes 11 and 12, it used its power to help break down the doors of the Dark Nebula Castle, and battled Dan and Reiki. By creating its own wind using friction, it won. It was not seen again until the Survival Battle, where it fought Storm Aquario to a stalemate until three other bladers interrupted. Kyoya and Hikaru managed to defeat them all, and Kyoya discovered Hyoma's secret hiding spot. It then battled Clay Aries and won, but was damaged by the rough terrain. In the final match against Storm Pegasus and Flame Libra, it used a special move, but was breaking apart due to the strain. Madoka helped Kyoya realize this, so he forfeited the match. Kyoya later departed around Japan to gather points for Battle Bladers, and soon met Tobio, a blader feared around his area for his surprise attacks. Leone and Tobio's Storm Capricorn had a battle not long afterward, with Leone being the victor. In episode 30, there was a massive tournament in which the winner would recieve 10,000 Beypoints. Kyoya and Leone participated, defeating Hikaru and Aquario in the firts round, and then advancing to the final, a battle royale between Gingka, Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa, Kyoya, and Hyoma. In a final clash of special moves, only Leone and Sagittario were safe by Leone's tornado, but Leone defeated Sagittario with ease. This win gave Kyoya enough points to enter Battle Bladers. In the first round of Battle Bladers, it fought Rock Orso and won easily with Lion Gale Force Wall. In the next battle, it faced off against Dark Bull, and although Bull used its Maximum Stampede attack, Leone still claimed victory. In the semifinals, it battled Ryuga and the seemingly unstoppable Lightning L Drago. Leone used its full power and even unleashed a new special move, King Lion Furious Blast Shot, but was barely beaten. Beyblade: Metal Masters In episode 5, It battled Earth Eagle, and despite Tsubasa losing himself to his dark aura, it won. In episode 18, It competed in the African Team selection matches and won with great ease, along with Vulcan Horuseus. In episode 19, It fought Flame Serpent and won using King Lion Reverse Wind Strike. In episode 21, It fought Galaxy Pegasus and used many "true" special moves, nullified Star Booster Attack, and flew above Pegasus to use King Lion Reverse Wind Strike. Despite its efforts, the battle ended in a tie. In its weakened state, it attempted to fight Pegasus again, this time with Vulcan Horuseus alongside it, and with Ray Unicorno as an additional opponent. Leone clashed with Pegasus for the majority of the battle, and at the very end, Its spin track cracked, causing Gingka and Masamune to win. Beyblade:Metal Fury It appeared as a Pre-Evo bey as it evolved into Fang Leone. Special Moves: *'Lion Gale Force Wall : '''Leone Creates a tornado in which no one can enter but from above. *Lion 100 Fang Fury ''(100 Fierce Fangs): ''Leone tears up stones from the ground and launches them at the opponent. *Wild Wind Fang Dance ''(Wild Fang War Dance): ''A more powerful version of the '''Lion Gale Force Wall', except this move has more offensive power. *'King Lion Tearing Blast : '''Leone creates 3 tornados that attack the opponent. *'King Lion Furious Blast Shot :' Leone leaps into the air and tackles the opponent with all the power of a tornado. Leone has also developed "true" special moves after Kyoya's training in the Valley of Storms. *'True Lion Gale Force Wall: A lightning laced version of the Lion Gale Force Wall.' *'True Wild Wind Fang Dance: A stronger version of the Wild Wind Fang Dance.' *'True King Lion Tearing Blast: Leone creates 5 vicious tornados instead of 3. *King Lion Reverse Wind Strike : Leone flips upside down in midair and causes a Left-Spin tornado that slows the opponent. Leone then crashes down on the opponent in the center of the tornado. Game Rock Leone was released in Wave 1. It is a Defense type Beyblade. Parts Facebolt:Leone Trivia Gallery CIMG2374.JPG|Rock Leone vs. Storm Capricorn CIMG2375.JPG|Rock Leone hit by '''"Lightning Screwdriver" MFB RockLeone-1-.jpg|Rock Leone as a toy Kyoya cf.jpg|Rock Leone and Kyoya in the video game MFB Lion.png|The lion beast inside Rock Leone Mfb eptitle10.png|Rock Leone on a title screen kerbecsleonebeast.png|Rock Leone vs. Hell Kerbecs blastshotinfernodrive.png|Leone's "King Lion Furious Blast Shot" vs Kerbecs' "Inferno Drive" LEONE (3).jpg Rock (4).jpg 145 (6).jpg WB.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:The Top Ten Category:Defense Category:Season 1 Beyblades Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Pre-Evo Beys Category:Defensive Beys Category:Defense Type Category:B